Fall For Me, Or I'll Tell You
by Heaven's Trail
Summary: A Lyon x Lucy fic! I don't know what to say about this story. Maybe just this: Lyon fell in love with Lucy and plans to make her fall for him. Will he succeed? Or will he just tell her the truth? Rated T for some language.


YAY! Finally this finished! A crappy short one-shot of Lyon x Lucy!

I do have a problem of making the 'side-characters' talk or do things together with the main hero & heroin.

**Note: **The school starts from January to October, so that's why there's no summer break or anything.** BEWARE **that there are many time skips here and spell checking had not been made. Hope it doesn't bother you.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Fairy Tail. **Hiro Mashima **does.

* * *

A guy wearing a hooded jacket walked around the town. He looked around the age 17 or so. He went inside a small café and took a seat near the window. He can clearly see the streets outside from the window. A waiter came and asked him his order. "A cup of hot coffee." The waiter nodded and gave his friend the order. He came back with the hot coffee and carefully served it the hooded guy. He blew the coffee before sipping it. He let out a sigh. It wasn't really his day today.

He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm. Maybe he could just enjoy the view of the streets. Several minutes passed and nothing was brightening his day. He was about to look away, but a blonde haired girl caught his attention. The said girl was happily skipping on the street.

The guy didn't know why the girl managed to grab his attention. He quickly got up and left the bill on the table. He followed the girl through the town. He thought his body was moving on its own. She went in a library and the guy still followed her. The blonde haired girl was going to the romance section, a genre the guy doesn't like. He let out a sigh and trailed behind her.

She wanted to grab a book on the shelf but she was a little short to grab it. The guy let out a chuckle seeing how hard she tried. He went to her side and took the book. "Here." A blush crept on the girl's cheeks. "T-thanks!" The guy smiled. There was a moment of silence until the girl spoke up. "What's y-your name? I-if you don't mind telling." "Lyon Bastia. What's yours?" "Lucy Heartfilia!"

"What a beautiful name." That made Lucy blushes even darker. "Umm…thanks." she said softly. Lyon waved at Lucy as he said his goodbye. He put his hands in his pocket and head back home. _She sure is something. To get me do things like that_, he thought.

He finally reached his home. He was tired from all the following. He went to his room, which had a theme of light blue and green. He plopped onto his soft, fluffy bed and slept. Lyon dreamt he was hanging out with the blonde girl, Lucy.

When he woke up, he asked himself, '_Why was I dreaming about her?'_. He looked at his clock, 7.30 a.m. _Shit! I'm gonna be late for school!_ He took a very quick shower and took a slice of bread. He rushed to school, with the bread still being eaten. _Fuck! Two more minutes before class starts! I hope the teacher comes late!_

It was the first back-to-school day. Man was he sweating when he got to class. Luck was by his side, the teacher wasn't in the room yet. He didn't look at his surroundings and took a seat at the back of class. "Wait! You're!" The person beside him said. He turned his head to the person, and was shocked to find out it was Lucy herself. "Yesterday!" Lyon said. Lucy giggled. "Nice to meet you again, Lyon." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Lyon tried to hide his blush but Lucy caught him. "Awww! You're blushing! How cute!" His face was now red. "S-shut up! Shit!" Lucy giggled again, seeing his reaction.

That's how their friendship began. Their bond grew stronger day by day. If you see one of them, the other was there too. Now, three months had passed since that day. Along the way, Gray Fullbuster had become their new friend and was almost as close as Lyon and Lucy.

_*During P.E.*_

Lucy just wore her P.E. clothes. Even though she's short, she's a great tree climber. She sat on the tree branch while watching the guys play football. It was Lyon's team against Gray's. The score was 4-5, Gray's team was in the lead. "Go guys! Go!" Lucy screamed from the top of the tree.

Lyon's the goalkeeper on his team and Gray was about to shoot the ball. He kicked the ball with all his might. Lyon jumped, trying to catch the ball, only to be missed by a few centimetres. "Yay! I beat you, Lyon!" Lyon scowled. Just a few more centimetres and he could have stopped the ball.

Lucy back flipped to go back to the ground, but was caught into a hug by Gray. "Lucy! I won against Lyon!" Lucy patted his head. "Yeah. I saw it too, y' know?" Gray held her by the waist and twirled around the field. "Gray! I'm getting dizzy!" Opposite of the field stood Lyon. "Tch, he just got lucky. With Lucy too…"

Yeah. Lyon was jealous of Gray getting to hold Lucy like that. So freely holding her. Without them knowing, Lyon developed a new feeling for Lucy, one which you can describe as 'Love'. She just had that one thing that kept him interested. He always thought of her in his mind. He wants to stop thinking of her and make Lucy love him instead. But is she willing to like someone like him? He's not handsome like Gray, and he doesn't think his kind or have perfect grades. Like Gray.

Gray was his love rival in his mind. Gray had perfect qualities, not like Lyon himself. He doubts she would even give an answer if he confessed. But he was sure she will immediately say yes if Gray were to do it. Gray, a perfect boyfriend.

Lyon dispersed the thought and ran after the pair. The two were still twirling around. Lyon cleared his throat which made them stop. Gray let Lucy out of his grip. Lucy faced Lyon, who had a frown on his face. The blonde girl let out a chuckle. "Jealous much?" Lyon felt his face warmed up.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the silver-ish haired guy's waist and hugged him. "Happy?" she said, still hugging him. Lyon hugged her back. "I'll take that as a yes." Lucy said, smiling.

_***RING~***_

"Ah! P.E's over! Come on guys!" Lucy grabbed Lyon's and Gray's hand, then rushed back to their classroom.

…_~Math~…_

"Ok class! We're having a test today!" The teacher said, enthused. Groans can be heard from the students. Lucy sighed and laid her head on the table. "A quiz? But I don't want to." "Wow. Hearing that from a hard-working student is hard to believe!" Gray said. "Shut up. I know I'm being lazy suddenly. It's because of you, spinning me around like that." Gray laughed at what she just said.

"I know, right?" Lyon agreed with Lucy about the test. As Lucy had done, Lyon too laid his head on the table.

They started to pass the test paper, twenty sheets per person. "Twenty pages!" Lucy, Lyon and Gray exclaimed together, all at the same time. "Is there a problem, you three?" The teacher asked. The three of them shook their head and let out a big sigh.

_**:Time Skip:**_

_*The next month's P.E. lessons*_

A smile was plastered on the blonde girl's face. "Yay! It's swimming for P.E. today!" _Yeah, I'll get to see you in a swimming suit_, Lyon said to himself.

Lucy wore a cute frilly pink one piece with a white polka-dotted design. She also tied her hair in a bun at the back. The one piece really showed her curves, Lyon even felt a little blood trickled from his nose. He quickly wiped it away before anyone else could see it.

On the other hand, Lyon just wore a simple black and green shorts, he wasn't wearing a top. Lucy stared at Lyon's six packs in awe. She was even mesmerised a little but snapped out of it and quickly went to the pool. Lyon soon followed her and dived in.

The school's pool wasn't really like a school's standard pool. It was more like a pool from the theme park. There were lots of slides that start from 110 feet above. There is a machine that was made to create waves. They have to have a lot of strength to withstand them as the waves were quite strong.

There was also this one slide that had a double float. It goes around in a spiral and splashes into the pool. Lyon noticed that his other friend was not in the pool. "Gray, why aren't you in?" "Ah, I forgot to bring my shorts."

_Hehe. Chance!_, Lyon said in his head.

"Lucy?" "Hmm? What is it, Lyon?" Lyon grinned and pointed to the spiral-type slide. "But...but…" "No buts! Let's go!" Lyon grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her up the stairs. They took one of the double-seat floats and went to the slide. They placed it near the slide and sat on it. "Hold on tight ok?" "No way I wouldn't!"

Lyon pushed the float and they began swirling down. Lucy held Lyon for dear life. "Lyon! You are so gonna get a punch for this!" Lyon laughed really hard that he felt his stomach hurts. "You're funny, Lucy!" he said while flailing his arms.

_*SPLASH*_

Lucy swam back up out of the water. She gasped for air. "I-I'm NEVER gonna ride t-that again!" Lyon popped out next to her. "Wasn't that fun?" "Fun my ass! It was life threatening!" "Life threatening? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." "U-uh…." Lucy's face heated up. "Y-you mean like a knight?" Lyon smiled. "If that's what you want."

Her face was now red as tomato. She imagined him in armour and she was being carried princess-style by him. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy ran away.

_Hehe. My plan worked! I'm so brilliant! Now, to make her fall for me I need another plan_, Lyon thought. _She was so cute_.

_-*RECESS*-_

"Guys! Let's eat ice-cream!" Gray chuckled. "Yea, yea. Let's go buy them." Lucy skipped towards the ice-cream stall followed by Gray and Lyon. The middle-aged lady gave them a smile. "What flavour do you want to eat?"

"Hmm…" Lucy bent down while viewing the flavour list. "I'll have the Somerset Shortcake. What about you guys?" Gray tapped his chin. "Maybe the Alumni Swirl." "Peppermint Stick." Lyon ordered. "Coming right up!" The lady scooped the ice creams and put them in three different cones for the different flavours. "Here."

The three of them walked around the school grounds while eating their newly bought ice creams. Gray stared at Lucy's Somerset Shortcake. "Hey, I want some of that." "Only if you give me some of yours too." "Deal!" The two switched ice creams and started licking them. Then, the two realised something, indirect kiss!

Their friend noticed the blush on their faces. _Tch, what did he do now? _Some ice cream smeared on Lucy's face. Lyon wiped it away with his thumb and licked the ice cream. "It got on your face." Blood rushed to her face, which made it bright red. _Success again, for me!_

Lyon was about to finish his Peppermint Stick, but Lucy stopped him. "Ah, wait! I want the peppermint candy topping!" "Here." He took one and plopped it into Lucy's mouth. "Yum! Thanks, Lyon!" He smiled inwardly. _It'll be more fun if Gray wasn't here._ "I want more! Ten cones, maybe." She said as she finished the last of her ice cream. Lyon smirked. "That'll make you fatter than you are right now." "You're calling me fat?" Then Gray joined their conversation. "Yeah, that's what he said. I kinda agree with him." "You two are so not my friends."

"We're just kidding, Lucy. Here's a hug of apology." Lyon hugged Lucy and made a tint of pink appear on her cheeks. "Hmp!"

"Kidding!"

_+x+x-Literature-x+x+_

"Ok, everyone." The teacher clapped his hands. "Name one of your favourite stories. Starting from the front lines to the back."

One by one the students stood up and told the teacher. By the looks of it, the teacher knows all of them. Lyon's and Gray's turn had already passed. It was Lucy's. "I like Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet." "A good choice, Lucy." The teacher said. "Who are you gonna choose as the prince, Gray or Lyon?" "Ah…." Lucy's face flushed.

_Of course Lucy's gonna pick me,_ Lyon said mentally.

"If for the prince, I think I'd pick Gray." Lyon jaws dropped. _No way! Why did that dude got chosen for the prince? I'm a better choice, _he said silently.

"Then, your other friend, Lucy?" Lucy smiled brightly. "He's my knight in shining armour!" It was Lyon's turn to blush. _She admitted I'm her knight!_

_###10__th__ May###_

_*At School* _

"Happy Birthday, Lyon!" (I randomly chose my friend's birthdate cause' other than Lucy, they don't specify their birthday right?) Lucy wished him. "Thanks." Lyon smiled. The first to wish him was his crush! Lucy giggled. "You're smiling like an idiot right now." "It's my birthday I'm like this. Can't you guess?" _Actually, it's because of your presence that is with me._

Lucy rummaged her bag and took out a small black box. She handed it over to him. "What's this?" "You're present!" Lyon untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. It revealed a silver bracelet with a key-designed keychain attached to it. "Wow! A bracelet?" "I had no idea what to buy so I just bought this."

Lyon took out the bracelet and slipped it onto his wrist. "I knew it! It matches you!" "But, shouldn't things like this, the guys give the girls instead of the other way around?" "Just pretend you're a girl and I'm a guy. That'll make it ok." "No way I'm gonna be a girl. And you're just too cute to be a guy." Blushing, Lucy thanked him. "T-thanks for the compliment."

After that she left. Some other classmates including Gray went to him and wished him 'Happy 17th Birthday!'.

_This is the best day ever! A bracelet from Lucy!_

_**:Time Skip:**_

_^.^.^Somewhere In The Next Month^.^.^_

"Tomorrow's Sunday! Sunday!" Lucy said out loud. "Yeah! Resting time!" Gray too said out loud. Lyon laughed at his two somewhat childish friends. The three were walking back home from school. It was 5 p.m. when they can go home (A/N The school starts at 8 a.m. and ends at 2 p.m., not that I really put in the story the time or all the subjects).

"It's your entire fault we got detention, Gray!" Lucy pointed to Gray. "How is it my fault alone?" "You bumped into the teacher and made his books fell into the drain!" "But I got it back!" Gray tried to get out of the blame on him. "They were soaking wet, you idiot!" "If you didn't suggest playing tag we wouldn't get the detention!" Gray pointed to Lucy. Lucy thought hard for a comeback. "If you didn't agree with the game we wouldn't have to clean the whole school!" "Then you'll cry and start saying I'm a mean guy and a bastard and so on!"

"Are you saying I'm a cry-baby?" Lucy turned away from her raven-haired friend and head to her home. "Hmp! You use to be a stripper, don't you remember you freaking bullshit!" "I wasn't a stripper! The day we first met was actually you walking in when I was changing! That's what happened, bitch!"

Lyon sighed. "Come on, guys! I want to go home now! You got the detention and made me wait for three hours!" Lucy and Gray stopped bickering and walked back home, the two faced away from each other. _Why are they so idiotic?_

=/=/Sunday\=\=

^_[Lucy's House]_^

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Coming!" Lucy head downstairs to the front door. She opened the door. "Lyon!" As surprised as she is, she tackled him into a hug. He was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt which exposed his collar bones and faded jeans with simple black shoes. The bracelet Lucy gave was on his wrist. "What're you doing here?" "I was wondering want to spend time at a café?" "Sure, why not?" She smiled. "Gray's not coming with us?" "Yeah, he had to go babysit his cousin. I told him why not bring her with us, but she didn't want to go out today." "Awww." Lucy frowned a bit.

"Wait, I'm gonna change my clothes." She head upstairs and opened her closet and took out a red shirt that had long sleeves and a white frilly knee-length skirt. A pair of baby pink heels was also worn with the outfit. She styled her hair with a small ponytail to the side using a blue ribbon. For make-up she used a lilac-coloured eye shadow and pink lip gloss. A little mascara was put too.

After completing the look, she went back to where Lyon was. "Welcome back, babe." "W-wha...?" Lyon furrowed his brows. "Anything wrong, babe?" "Why are you calling me babe?" He smirked. "Well, it fits a hot girl like you."

"Stop it! Or i won't hang out with you!" Lucy put both of her hands on her hips. "Ok. Ok. Sheesh. Now let's go." Lyon took her hand and guided her to a motorbike. "I never knew you had one." "The motorbike previously belonged to my dad, then he gave it to me."

Lyon turned on the engine and hopped on, with Lucy sitting behind him. Lucy held on his waist in case she falls from the motorbike. Lyon drove off to the café. After about half an hour, they reached the said place. Lyon parked the motorbike in the gap between two buildings. "This place is packed! How'd you know this place?" "I use to go here."

Lucky for them, a table was still vacant. They took their seat and called a waitress over. "Yes?" "Earl Grey and Bread Pudding." "Um…Strawberry Milkshake and Mini Cheesecake." The waitress bowed and went to the kitchen. After waiting for a long time, their food and drinks came. "Enjoy." The waitress said.

They ate in silence. Lucy took the last bite of her cheesecake and Lyon sipped his tea. "Do you know, Lucy? I was in this very café when I saw you." "Huh? I thought you first met me at the library?" "That was the first time you met me. The first time I saw you, you were skipping on the streets."

"I must have been weird out there. I was happy when I heard a new novel was published. I went to library to borrow the book."

"You mean the shitty romance book?" "It's not shitty! It's very well written as the matter of fact. Tell you what, I'm going to make you read a copy of it since I have to return the book by tomorrow." "But I hate romance genre!"

"No complaining! The book WILL make you love romance." Lyon sighed, giving up. "Fine, give the copy to me tomorrow at school, kay'?" "Yay!"

_**:Time Skip:**_

_-/\/\/\End Of Next Month/\/\/\-_

'_-+-+Saturday+-+-'_

Lyon spent his June with reading. He read the copy Lucy gave him a few weeks ago. He had to admit it was pretty good. Maybe good enough to make him read others of the same genre. Lucy called him and asked his opinion about the book. He told her the truth and said he may take a liking to the genre. Lucy was like, "Really? I told you! It made you like romance." Then he ended the call.

The story had a kinda similar situation to his. That caught his attention and made him read until the last page. But only the first part was the same, he wouldn't really have a life like the story showed.

The story is about a knight who was wandering the forest on his own. He then sat near a river stream. Across it a golden-haired princess walked around the forest, twirling around enjoying the nature. Worried for her safety as well as attracted to her, the knight followed her until she stopped by an apple tree. The princess's stomach growled. She tried to reach the apple on the tree but couldn't reach it. The knight offered to help her, but since the princess did not sense his presence before, she almost fainted. The knight managed to grab her before she falls and helped her to steady herself. He took out his sword and cut down the apple tree. The golden-locks thank the knight and began eating the red apples that had just fallen. The knight disappeared before she even had the chance to offer him some.

The princess head back home to be greeted by her future husband, a prince. Her husband-to-be was kind to her, until they got married. He abuses her every day when no one notices. His castle had a soundproof room that he uses to abuse her. In front of everyone, they would look like a loving family. The knight whom previously met the princess met her again. To the princess's surprise, he was one of the prince's trusted guards. They would usually see each other and went to the garden or forest for a stroll. And even if she tried to act normal, the knight could see something was wrong. The knight knew when the married couple looked so loving for each other, her eyes looks the opposite of what you call deeply in love.

The knight spied on the golden-haired princess. He found out she and the prince would go to a room he never knew of. They went into the room and would come out after a long period of time. What surprised the knight was when the princess came out from the room, she only wore a towel and her body's bruised up. The prince came out from behind her. He tossed some clothes to the princess and left. The discovery made the knight kidnap the princess when she was in a deep sleep. He took a random hotel or sometimes apartments for them to stay at.

The princess knew well the knight had known her secret. She doesn't really complain much when they had to constantly move. It was for her own safety. She developed a romantic feeling for the knight from time to time. But on one knight, some of the prince's guards found their hideout. The knight fought to protect the princess. Waves of guards attacked, which weakened the knight person after person. One lucky guard manage to run his sword deep through the knight's heart. Lots of blood pumped out. The princess just stood there, frozen. The one she truly loves just died in front of her. Rage built up in her. She took her knight's sword and attacked the remaining guards.

After the small 'war', the princess buried the dead body of the knight. She prayed he would find peace on his afterlife. The princess then left the country and was never to be found again.

That's how the story goes.

After finishing the story, Lyon felt the courage to confess. He didn't want to end up like the princess and the knight, with their love unspoken. _Tomorrow is…., tomorrow is Lucy's birthday!_

He wondered around town in search of a perfect present to give his beloved. He found something interesting in a store's showcase. He went in the said store. "I want one of this, please." A lady came to his side and examined the item. "Certainly. Please wait a moment, sir." The lady head to the stock room and took the item Lyon had requested. She handed it to him. "Perfect." He smiled.

Lyon took out his credit card and paid for the item. He walked back home in glee. He wondered what Lucy's reaction if he gave the present to her. Well, he is gonna find out tomorrow.

_+=+.1__st__ of July.+=+_

Lucy awoke from her sleep. Sunshine shined down on her as the curtains were open. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She blinked her eyes and noticed a familiar figure sitting on her chair, smiling happily, looking at her.

"Lyon? Why are you here again?" He rushed to her and hugged, or more like squished, Lucy tightly. "Happy Birthday, Lucy!" Lucy smiled. She ruffled his silver-ish hair. "Thanks." Lyon giggled. "Ok, you're acting childish. About two months ago you were like babe here, babe there. Now you're like a little.

"You don't like it?" Lyon said, giving her the puppy eyes look. She giggled at how cute he is. "I guess it's better than that 'gangster' attitude.

"Here!" Lyon took a box from his back. "Is this my present?" "Uh-huh." He nodded his head. She opened the box slowly. "This is so cute!" Lucy said while holding a necklace. The necklace was gold in colour. It had a heart-shaped lock designed keychain hanged on it (Wow. That made me confused).

"Let me put it on you." Lyon too the necklace and placed it around her neck. With a soft 'click', the necklace is secured. "There." "How do I look?" Lucy posed. "Beautiful…" A blush crept on her cheeks. "Lyon!" "But it's the truth." "Still, don't say it like you don't have any shyness."

Lyon grabbed Lucy's hand into his. "Lucy…." She gave a confused look. "I've been meaning to tell you something. Something you might not really expect from someone like me. But…..my heart doesn't want us to be friends." "You don't want to be friends anymore?" "It's not like that. It's just….."

"I l-l-lo-love y-you, Lucy." He blurted out.

"Wh-wha?" Lucy's face went red like a tomato. "So, what do you say?" Lucy thought of what to say. It came out from a friend. But does she really consider him a friend? Lucy was having a war of thoughts in her head. "W-well…."

"I noticed that you easily make me blush or laugh or giggle or whatever. Maybe those times I didn't realise it. But now maybe I do. Maybe the reason I keep on blushing was because it came from you. I felt my heart beats faster when you came near me. I thought it was about to explode. So, to sum it all up…maybe…"

"Maybe I do love you, Lyon."

Lyon moved his face closer to Lucy. Not long after, their lips met. It was a sweet kind of kiss. Lyon felt some strawberry flavour from her lips. Lyon opened his lips a little to lick the bottom of Lucy's lips for entrance. Lucy parted her lips enough for Lyon to slip his tongue in. Their tongues had a 'battle' . It was from the sweet to a passionate kiss.

They wanted to kiss forever, but they had to take their breath. Lyon smiled. "So I do have the key to your heart." Lyon held his hand up, showing his bracelet. Lucy too smiled and held her necklace. "Yeah, you do."

* * *

Phew!

Thanks for reading until here.

If you're willing, please review :3

_Sayonara!_


End file.
